yozakuraquartetfandomcom-20200214-history
Hello Hello
Hello Hello is a single released by Atsushi Suemitsu (末光篤, Suemitsu Atsushi) also known as SUEMITSU & THE SUEMITH. The song is used for the ending theme for Yozakura Quartet ~Hoshi no Umi~. Hello Hello Ballade Version was used for the Yozakura Quartet ~Hoshi no Umi~ Episode 3. Description Rin Azuma walks in place carrying her deliver case, on an empty screen with changing images of real life Sakurashinmachi. Rin stops to down a street during one images and nearly falls over from the weight of her delivery. The image changes and she continues walking in place. She sits down on her case kicking her legs around. The scene changes to a close up of Rin and a sunny background. Rays of light catch Rin's attention causing he to look up. The camera pans over to across the blue sky to a overview image of a real life city. Two real life frames are shown for a breif moment of a water gun on the ground, and the top of a slide. Sakura petals burst and the scene transitions back to Rin, now running as images change in the background. The last image eventually widens across the screen with Rin following it running of screen. Rin is shown running up to the Hiizumi Life Counseling Office with her delivery. The scene changes to a blurred background where Rin appears from the bottom of the scene picking up a bowl and smiling. A shot of the inside of the bowl reveals the message written in hiragana. A singe sakura petal falls into the center of the and the scene trasitions to a blank white screen. Lyrics Kanji= にべもなく波瀾で万丈の毎時間と毎分毎秒のさなかで 隙間なく並んだ感情　洗いざらい話して 君を見つめてる　愛し合おうよ にべもなく長い時間を長く地団駄踏んだ　運命を探して 揺るぎない強い自信に　思い違いも足して 君を信じてる　愛し合おうよ やっと出会えた女神よ Hello hello 生まれて来る前にひとは誰かと Hello hello 待ち合わせをして生まれて来た どうかこのまま 天に身をまかせて きっとこの恋が最後だと Hello hello 生まれて来る前にひとは誰かと Hello hello 待ち合わせをして生まれて来た 夢を見すぎてて　ほら　寝坊した君のこと ずっとずっと待ちぼうけて今日までひとり生きて来た 恋に恋をして　まだ　寝ぼけてる君のこと 遅刻して来たけど君なら許す覚悟さ Hello hello 生まれて来る前にひとは誰かと Hello hello 待ち合わせをして生まれて来た 運命なんてない世界で 永遠なんてない世界で Love love love… |-| Rōmaji= Nibe mo naku haran de banjou no maijikan to maifun Maibyou no sanaka de Sukima naku naran da kanjou arai zarai hanashite Kimi wo mitsumeteru itoshi ao uyo Nibe mo naku nagai jikan wo nagaku chi dan da Fun da unmei wo sagashite Yuru ginai tsuyoi jishin ni omoi chigai mo tashite Kimi wo shinjiteru itoshi ao uyo Yatto deaeta megami yo Hello, hello Umare te kuru mae ni hito wa dareka to Hello, hello Machiawase wo shite umarete kita Dou ka kono mama Ten ni mi wo makasete Kitto kono koi ga saigo da to Hello, hello Umarete kuru mae ni hito wa dareka to Hello, hello Machiawase wo shite umarete kita Yume wo misu gitete hora Nebou shita kimi no koto Zutto zutto machiboukete Kyou made hitori ikite kita Koi ni koi wo shite mada ne Boketeru kimi no koto Chikoku shite kita kedo Kimi nara yurusu kakugo sa Hello, hello Umarete kuru mae ni hito wa dareka to Hello, hello Machiawase wo shite umarete kita Unmei nantenai sekai de Eien nantenai sekai de Love, love, love... |-| English= Official Music Video Category:Music